starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Geonosiano
Os geonosianos eram uma espécie insetóide nativa do planeta Geonosis. Residiam nas mãos das colmeias. Geonosianos notórios foram Poggle o Menor, Gizor Dellso e Sun Fac, que teve um papel importante no seio da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Os genosianos, com seu longo focinho e dois membros, possuíam uma semelhança com os droides de batalha B-1. Características thumb|left|150px|Aparência de um Geonosiano. Como todas as espécies de insetóides, os geonosianos tinham um duro esqueleto para se protegerem contra impactos físicos e radiação solar, forte no seu mundo. Tinham faces alongadas, pernas juntas e falavam em uma língua estranha baseada em cliques. Os geonosianos eram fortes apesar da sua constituição fina e a principal distração no seu tempo livre era ver a violência nos seus estádios, assistindo vítimas tentando sobreviver em execução, sendo atacadas por predadores ferozes. Além de estádios, excelentes técnicas foram capazes de construir estruturas como colméias geonosianas, droides e grandes fábricas. História História Antiga No passado, a maior lua de Geonosis foi abalada por um cometa. O envio de uma grande massa colidiu com a superfície do planeta, deixando-o em ruínas. Posteriormente estas rochas foram definidas como um anel de asteróides em órbita. Este evento exterminou mais de 99% das espécies nativas de Geonosis. Milhões de anos mais tarde, os poucos que sobreviveram à devastação começaram a gradualmente recolonizar o planeta. Impactos aleatórios de meteoritos constantemente removiam espécies menos adaptadas, deixando vivo apenas o mais astuto, forte e implacável. Assim surgiram os geonosianos. Após os geonosianos entrarem em contato com o resto da galáxia, a Molduras Oficina Bakt moveu várias fábricas de armas e droide para o planeta. As Guerras Clônicas thumb|250px|[[Legends:Poggle o Menor|Poggle o Menor foi a ponte de conexão dos Geonosianos com a CSI.]] Em 24 ABY, durante o reinado do arquiduque Poggle, Geonosis se tornou um planeta membro da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Era um planeta com fábricas apropriadas para construir o seu exército droide. Dois anos mais tarde, em 22 ABY, Poggle agendou uma reunião privada com os líderes da Confederação em Geonosis. Esperava-se que durante esta reunião as organizações que formavam a espinha dorsal do movimento separatista colocariam os seus recursos à disposição do Conde Dookan, o Chefe de Estado da Confederação. Para o azar dos separatistas, o Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi ouviu seus planos para fazer guerra contra a República Galactica. Kenobi chegou a Geonosis seguindo Jango Fett, um caçador de recompensas contratado por Dookan. Kenobi conseguiu transmitir suas descobertas para o seu Padawan Anakin Skywalker, que estava em Tatooine no momento, antes de ser descoberto pelos separatistas. Depois de veicular a informação do Jedi, Skywalker e Padmé Amidala, senadora de Naboo, decidiram resgatar Kenobi, mas acabaram sendo detidos por geonosianos. Por fim, Kenobi, Skywalker e Amidala foram parar na arena de execução geonosiana, mas logo foram libetados. Os droides separatistas entraram na arena de batalha, desencadeando a Batalha de Geonosis, a primeira batalha das Guerras Clônicas, contra os reforços jedi que chegaram, liderados pelo Mestre Mace Windu. Após a derrota da Confederação na Batalha de Geonosis, o planeta foi ocupado pela República. Pós Guerras Clônicas Quando as Guerras Clônicas terminaram com a República reestruturada no Império Galáctico, Geonosis permaneceria sob controle imperial. O geonosiano Gizor Dellso e outros geonosianos formaram os remanescentes da Confederação após a execução dos líderes separatistas na missão a Mustafar. Mas a organização foi desmantelada durante a Batalha de Mustafar. Cientistas e escravos geonosianos desempenharam um importante papel na construção da Estrela da Morte. Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, estabeleceu-se um bio-laboratório científico geonosiano em Yavin 4. Primeiro, geonosianos foram utilizados como escravos pelo Império. Mas em 0 ABY, uma revolta geonosiana foi instigada por forças rebeldes, que tinham construído uma base secreta em Geonosis. Darth Vader preparou uma invasão. Ele foi enviado ao final da rebelião que ficou conhecida como a Primeira Batalha de Geonosis. Geonosianos e rebeldes lutando lado a lado formaram uma boa resistência, mas não conseguiram impedir a vitória imperial alcançada no final, suprimindo todas as tropas rebeldes, matando escravos geonosianos e destruindo suas casas. Após a primeira morte do Imperador Palpatine, Geonosis estabelecia uma política de isolamento, para evitar o que aconteceu no início das Guerras Clônicas. Embora poupados dos horrores da invasão Yuuzhan Vong na Galáxia, os geonosianos devolvidos aos holofotes novamente quando vários de seus guerreiros se tornaram associados aos killiks Swarm durante a Guerra, lutando ao lado de Jaina Solo e Zekk durante a Batalha de Tenupe. Aparições *''Star Wars: Cavalheros da Antigua República II: Os Senhores Sith'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Machines of War'' *''The Lesson'' *''Survivors'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: República Comando'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Equipment'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''O Labirinto do Mal'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' Categoria:Aves e espécies voadoras sencientes Categoria:Cultura Geonosiana Categoria:Espécies insectóides sencientes Categoria:Espécies sencientes (G) Categoria:Espécies aliadas aos Separatistas